Night of Lust
by TrinityVex34
Summary: Annalise has been waiting, waiting for some "Fun Time" and she will get it soon, very soon Annalise x Ziz


**The Sitri Manor**

It was a cool, Sunday afternoon and a cold breeze blew through the manor. Ziz was lounging about, with nothing to do.

"What should I do today?" Ziz asked himself.

"How about me?" Annalise asked in an innocent tone, pointing to herself.

"What do you mean?" Ziz asked. Annalise approached Ziz, pushing her breasts against his chest in an attempt to arouse him. In response, her grabbed her by the waist and pulled her forward.

"What I mean is, I want you, in me, before dinner." Annalise said with a slutty and sultry tone. Ziz sighed, first Serafall, then Tiamat, now Annalise? By his estimates, Kuraki would fall in the same way the other three would.

"Do I really have a choice here?" Ziz asked his Succubus subordinate.

"No, you don't. You can struggle, but that will only make things less… pleasurable." Annalise said with a horny smirk. She took him to her personal room. When she had Ziz in the room, she locked the door and grabbed a transparent vial with a dark red fluid. She began to consume the fluid. By the time she had emptied, she was panting lustily, staring Ziz down with a fire that could burn water itself. She grabbed him by shirt and started a fierce battle between their two tongues fighting for dominance. Ziz's wrapped around Annalise's. She pushed Ziz onto the bed, breaking their tongues breaking free from the other, her panting not letting up.

"What did you drink, my Succubus mistress?" Ziz asked in a teasing tone.

"An extremely powerful aphrodisiac." She said, some drool dripping from her mouth. "I am going to ravage you tonight, that's for sure." Annalise muttered in a horny tone. Ziz slid his hand under Annalise's blouse. He began to fondle her breasts, making her moan in response.

He then flipped her on her back, her large Succubus wings flapping in a struggle. She tried to wriggle herself out of the hold Ziz was putting on her, but to no avail. He then lowered himself onto his Succubus and began fondling her breasts once more. She moaned loudly, Ziz silenced her by constricting her tongue in his. He began to take off her pants, her thick thigs adding to her busty and voluptuous appeal.

"M-m-master, please, don't do this." Annalise pleaded.

"I thought you said you were going to ravage me tonight?" Ziz said in an increasingly teasing tone. Annalise turned her head to the side in embarrassment. Ziz removed his right hand from Annalise's right breast, and parted her hair to get a good look at her face. He noticed some small horns sticking out of the side of her forehead. They were hid by her hair, which was why he had not seen them before.

"Your horns look quite cute on you." Ziz whispered in her ear, the scent of honey wine on his breath. Annalise then began to put her hand to work. She began to rub the growing bulge in Ziz's pants. His face contorted in pleasure. She then began to remove his pants, followed by his underwear. Annalise began once more to stroke his now erect member softly, making sure not to cause pain to her master. She then broke away from Ziz's hold on her tongue. She move down, leveling her mouth with her master's member.

She then began to pleasure her master's stiff, long, member. She wrapped her mouth around his cock. She used her tongue to wrap around her master's member.

"Y-yes. More of that!" Ziz said with nothing but pleasure in mind. He gripped her head and began to force his cock unto her mouth.

"I'm going to cum!" Ziz said after minutes of sucking from his succubus mistress. His seed splattered all inside her mouth. The shocking thing was that she swallowed every single drop of this ejaculation. She then removed her mouth from her master's rod.

"You ready for round two, master." Annalise said with a smirk.

"Round two huh? Fuck me." Ziz said with a sigh.

"Oh, don't worry master, I will." Annalise retorted, licking her lips. She pushed Ziz on the bed, wrapping her large breasts around his rob. He began to let out a moan, when she began to rub her breasts on his cock. Ziz felt her soft, luscious breasts, massaging the member of his rod. He grabbed hold of her tail, rubbing its tip furiously.

"N-no! Master, don't rub it! It's my erogenous zone!" Annalise moaned in protest. He did not head her warning and continued to rub the tip of her tail. After some more rubbing her body began to relax in posture, her tail began to stiffen until she gave out the most lustful moan Ziz had ever heard, when she began to shoot out loads and loads of her feminine juices from her entrance.

"Master, I'm yours, I'm yours to control, yours to command." Annalise said with a sexy and submissive tone.

"Well then, let's finish up dear." Ziz said before he entered her cavern. She wriggled in the discomfort, before moaning loudly and pumping herself around her master's member.

"I'm going to shoot it all out!" Ziz said as he grabbed her ass. He shot all of his load into his succubus mistress.

"Thank you for that master." Annalise said thankfully. She removed herself from her master, and simply laid down on her bed. She emitted soft and adorable moans as his seed leaked out of her.

"Did you like it master?" Annalise asked her protector, awaiting a response.

"I certainly did." Ziz said with a calm and warm smile on his face. He wrapped himself around his mistress, peppering her with kisses while holding her tight and closely to his naked form. It took only minutes before the two of them fell asleep, the master and his mistress.


End file.
